Real Politik
by YamiHydeist666
Summary: "No existe algo como la moral o la justicia, sólo existe el poder y lo que hace una nación para tenerlo"-Prusia-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, si no creo que ya se lo hubiera vendido a las fans XD, su imaginación es interminable, creo que ni al creador se le ocurrirían tantas situaciones

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

**La moral de los individuos no puede ser aplicada a los Estados**

**Fortaleza de Küstrin 1730**

No quedaba más que la resignación, no había otra cosa que hacer más que esperar a que su padre determinara su destino. Había estado tan cerca de la libertad, tan cerca de llevar una vida en la cual sus decisiones serían las únicas que la regirían, podría haber llevado una vida quizás sin los lujos de un príncipe heredero pero al menos tendría la vida de un hombre feliz.

Friedrich, quien después sería conocido como "El Grande", no podía dejar de lamentar su suerte, pero sobre todo no podía sino pensar en lo que le esperaba a su amante, la muerte seguramente y ya nunca podría volver a verlo.

La furia se apoderó de sus pensamientos cuando la figura de su nación entró a la celda donde se encontraba, él había sido quien lo había regresado con su padre.

Gilbert lo miró sin ninguna emoción en los ojos; adoraba a su príncipe, adoraba esa sensibilidad innata en él, el sonido de su flauta cuando la tocaba por las tardes y esa curiosidad enorme que poseía por el pensamiento humano, y por eso no podía perdonar que hubiera tratado de abandonarlo.*

_-No me mires de esa forma Fritz, no he sido yo quien ha atentado contra el reino- le dijo la nación_

_-¡Qué pasará con Hans?-_

_-Tú deberías saberlo, no es bien visto que se haya llevado al heredero al trono-_

_-¿Por qué me traicionaste? ¡mátame! El único crimen que cometí fue el querer una vida sin las hipocresías de la corte, sin ser obligado a ir a la guerra y matar a soldados que no me han hecho nada, ¿crees que eso está bien? ¿eso es justo? ¡ ¿es correcto?-_

_-No importa si es correcto o justo, Prusia es tu reino y es tu deber hacerlo más fuerte-_

_-¿No tienes corazón?-_

_-No lo sé, pero con verte me doy cuenta de que tener uno no es nada awesome.-_

_-Te odio-_

_-Está bien, sólo vine a avisarte que el teniente Hans Hermann von Katte será ejecutado al amanecer y tu estarás presente-_

El príncipe no dijo más y Prusia salió de la celda, había mucho que hacer para volver a poner a Friedrich en el camino a la sucesión, pues había sido privado de su categoría de príncipe heredero al intentar escapar, debía regresarlo al camino de la grandeza que sabía que estaba en su destino.

¿Qué importaba la vida de un simple teniente?

¿Qué importaba el corazón roto de Friedrich?

Prusia seguiría de pie y se volvería más fuerte

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**El príncipe, de constitución delicada, chocaba en todo con las maneras rudas de su padre. Intento escapar a Inglaterra, fue condenado a prisión y obligado a presenciar la decapitación de su amante, el teniente Hans Hermann von Katte.**

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**El interés de una nación debe estar encaminado a obtener más poder**

**1760 Torgau. Sajonia***

Territorio es territorio, no importa como lo consigas, no importa si lo robas o lo ganas, no importa si se lo quitas a un enemigo o a un amigo, el territorio es importante, el territorio es poder.

Si puedes, aprovecha la oportunidad que se presente para que tu ganes, y que mejor que una emperatriz que se tambalea en el trono, Maria Teresa de Habsburgo es débil igual que su armada*.

Te repites eso mientras guías a tus hombre a otra batalla, tu rey se encuentra a tu lado, su mirada se cruza con la tuya y ambos coinciden

- _Got mitt uns-*_

Diriges tu mirada a donde se encuentran tus enemigos, no les temes, eres AWESOME

Por su puesto que has tenido pérdidas en esta guerra, miles de vidas han sido sacrificadas en tu nombre, mucha sangre ha corrido pero sabes que cada uno de tus soldados ha muerto pronunciando tu nombre

_-Preussen-_

Pero no sería divertido si fuera fácil.

Recuerdas Kunersdorf* y la sonrisa que ostentas cae un poco, está será la última batalla, Silecia es tuya, sabes que es sólo el principio de algo mas grande, lo tienes planeado, todo terminará en Hubertusburgo*

La respiración de tus soldados se detiene un momento.

_-Got mitt uns_ - susurran

Ya es tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lugar donde se llevó a cabo una de las batallas decisivas que fue ganada por prusia.<strong>

***María Teresa I subió al trono con escasos medios financieros y militares.**

***Gott mit uns (literalmente en alemán, **_**"Dios con nosotros"**_**) es el lema del escudo de armas de la casa real prusiana desde 1701 **

***La Batalla de Kunersdorf entre el ejército prusiano y el ejército combinado de fuerzas ruso-imperiales. La batalla terminó con la victoria aliada. Fue la peor derrota en la vida de Federico II.**

***El Tratado de Hubertusburgo confirmó a Silesia como posesión prusiana y convirtió a Prusia en potencia europea bajo el reinado de Federico II el Grande.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**El interés de la nación depende del momento particular de la historia**

**El Estado Libre de Prusia*****1918**

En ese momento de verdad que no quería otra cosa mas que golpear a los jefes de su hermano.

¡Capitular! habían decidido capitular, a pesar de que no habían sido invadidos, a pesar de que practicamente tenían a Francia en sus manos, se habían acobardado y se rindieron.

… y a él le tocaba perder.

Muchos de los territorios que el "Viejo Fritz" había conseguido a base de victorias y sangre, ahora debía repartirlos entre sus enemigos, debía regalar partes de si mismo, partirse en pedazos y cambiar todo lo que había sido hasta entonces*.

Ya no habría reino, ahora debía experimentar con "la democracia", el pensamiento le disgustaba, ya comenzaba a sentirse con náuseas a causa de la inestabilidad política, creía firmemente en que el pueblo no podía gobernarse solo sin arrancarse la cabeza mutuamente.

Pero...

Prusia siempre sobrevivía, si tenía que soportar a un montón de partidos políticos y a un gobernante idiota, lo haría.

Si tenía que repartir gran parte de su territorio y bajar la cabeza fingiendo estar arrepentido, lo haría.

Además... no pensaba quedarse así para siempre.

Y estaba seguro que su hermano tampoco se conformaría con el orden de las cosas, había visto la rabía que lo había invadido en el momento que le avisaron de la rendición.

Si sus enemigos pensaban que los tenían sometidos, pues estaban muy equivocados.

La raza germana no se sometía, ni desaparecería y sobre todo...

_Preussen recuperaría lo que le pertenecía_

Finge Gilbert, pide perdón, pretende aceptar "su democracia",baja la mirada y haz lo que te digan,

que disfruten su victoria, pues no durará mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**El Estado Libre de Prusia : Estado alemán formado luego de la abolición del reino de Prusia como consecuencia de su derrota en la Primera Guerra Mundial**

*******Excepto por sus colonias imperiales y Alsacia y Lorena, todas las pérdidas territoriales alemanas eran pérdidas prusianas. Se repartieron entre Bélgica, Dinamarca, Lituania, y Polonia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**La moral de una nación no es igual a la moral universal**

Disolución Prusia 1947

Perfecta organización, sacrificio, imperio de la ley, obediencia a la autoridad, y militarismo, pero también fiabilidad, tolerancia religiosa, sobriedad, pragmatismo, puntualidad, modestia y diligencia, estas eran las virtudes prusianas

Todo esto lo había llevado a ser una potencia europea, había sido respetado y temido, su nombre había sido conocido hasta en el nuevo mundo, pero ya no mas.

Él estaba hecho de manera distinta al resto de las naciones, su valores eran diferentes, no se dejaba influenciar por éticas o moralidades prefabricadas, él creaba su propia moral, era dueño de su propio destino.

Sus gobernantes, se habían preocupado por hacerlo grande, porque siempre estuviera en el centro de atención, y aunque su hermano depronto pareciera opacarlo, no era mas que la consecuencia de haber sido criado con los mismo principios de grandeza.

Las virtudes prusianas.

Era una lástima que tan grandes principios hubieran sido retorcidos hasta el punto de acabar con su propia gente, eran una lástima que ya no serían usados, ahora lo único que el mundo recordaría de Prusia, lo único que parecía que siempre sería sinonimo de su nación,de su propio nombre, sería...

_Militarismo_

Nadie recordaría que el Viejo Fritz* amaba las artes y la filosofía

Nadie recordaría que su rey había permitido que se establecieran en su territorio los perseguidos de otros lugares.

Nadie recordaría que todas las religiones habían estado protegidas en su tierra.

La Cruz de Hierro estaría para siempre manchada con la imagen de Hitler, ya no era mas un simbolo de valor y de amor por su país.

Definitivamente el resto del mundo no lo entendería nunca

Pero... era algo comprensible, las virtudes prusianas sólo eran para gente AWESOME, y él era el único así.

* * *

><p><strong>* Apodo cariñoso que la gente dió a Federico II "El Grande" rey de Prusia.<strong>

FIN


End file.
